


I'm Yours .

by MoonlightLH



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bonding, I don’t even know, M/M, Possessive Harry, Rough Harry, Sassy Louis, Soulmates, Sub Louis, Vampire Harry, Vampire Louis, Vampires, no plot just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightLH/pseuds/MoonlightLH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You're mine, so don't forget it.”</p><p>Those were the words that were uttered to Louis as he was roughly pushed against the wall, his hands being gripped tightly and his neck being bitten after the sentence was spoken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.

"You're mine, so don't forget it."

Those were the words that were uttered to Louis as he was roughly pushed against the wall, his hands being gripped tightly and his neck being bitten after the sentence was spoken.

He hissed as fangs buried deep into his veins, drawing blood to the surface that made Harry groan in lust.

"Harry…what is all of this about?" Louis said after he had pushed the older vampire away from himself.

Harry smiled, his curly hair covering half of his face, making him look crazed, "that damned Zayn , thinking he can have you. Well he's wrong, because you're mine." He went to lunge again but Louis grabbed him by the shoulders, keeping him an arms length away.

"What did Zayn do to upset you so badly?"

Harry pushed himself away, dark eyes narrowed and filled with hate, "he's tempted by you, you know. He wants you, he talks about you to his clan . He wants to fuck you. To fill you up with his cum so deep that you will reek of it, making any other vampire stay wary."

Louis blushed, nearly ashamed of Harry's horrible language, "Harry…"

But the older vampire continued, "he says that he will have you no matter what…I will kill him Louis. And not even you can stop me."

And that was what scared Louis. He knew that once Harry wanted something, nothing would get in his way, he was proof of that.

"Harry, please, let's be reasonable about this. If you kill him you'll have a his whole clan after you. After both of us."

Harry's eyes flickered for a moment, then, "I can take care of us both Louis, and besides, you are not completely helpless, you are a vampire after all."

Cold drifted through his veins, he was getting no where with this…then an idea struck him. "Harry," he said gently, coaxing the other vampire to look at him, "what if you did all the things that he said he would instead. You can take me, make sure that no one else touches me, all on your own."

The taller man's eyes darkened even further and he swallowed roughly, "Louis…sometimes, I think you under estimate my abilities."

The younger vampire gulped roughly, "perhaps. But perhaps that's what I like."

Harry was on him in a second flat, pushing him up against the wall again, claiming his mouth with his own. Rough licks and harsh teeth scraped against Louis, making him writhe and moan in both pain and pleasure.

Harry pulled away after a moment, going to shed the younger of the two of his clothes.

Cold air soon hit Louis's body and he gasped, eyes shooting wide as Harry's cool fingers smoothed down his sides, tickling and arousing him both.

"Harry," he moaned, his head lolling back against the wall with a quiet thump, "please…"

The older one of the two chuckled darkly, "soon my sweet. I must prepare you first."

Without consent or warning two fingers thrust into Louis, making him gasp in pain, eyes wide and mouth hanging open, "Harry!"

But said vampire was two busy fucking him with his fingers to care about his discomfort. After a minute Louis relaxed, allowing the carnal sensations to travel through him, hitting nerve endings pleasurably.

After a while Harry pulled away from him, making the young vampire whimper; Harry's eyes were black as he unfastened his own pants and did away with them.

Then, wordlessly, his eyes connected with Louis's, he entered him swiftly, drawing a cracked cry from the other.

Pausing to let his partner adjust Harry held perfectly still, watching his young lover's face. Eyes closed and fangs peeking out from behind pink lips Harry leaned forward and kissed him, earning himself a moan.

He began to move after a minute, thrusting slowly at first then speeding up when Louis let out a strangled sound, his sharp nails raking down Harry's back.

He was soon reaching his peak when he growled and tugged at Louis's soft hair, making him tilt his head back, his neck exposed. Harry bared his fangs and bit into the pale skin there, drawing blood and making both of them come right then and there.

Harry held himself inside of Louis, waiting for the trembling of his muscles to disappear, he didn't notice Louis muttering in his ear until he caught his name being said.

He pulled his head back to look at the other, Louis's shining eyes staring up at him, "I love you Harry."

The curly-haired vampire let his eyes shut to half-mast, a feral smirk covering his mouth, "you are mine Louis, and I will love you always, no matter what."

Louis nodded, "next time though, don't bite so hard."

Harry laughed, knowing that Louis had caught that he hadn't agreed…


	2. How they Met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first meeting for those two cuties.

How they Met

 

 

It was late in the night. The only sounds were those of the rain softly pounding on the window of a one-bedroom motel, and of course the steady breathing of the two men inside. The Little one was sitting off in the corner, watching the rain. His shirt was soaked, and water was dripping down from his fring . The curly-haired man already had his shirt off, exposing the perfectly defined abs on his pale chest. He was lounging on the bed comfortably.

"It's really raining out there tonight." the little one said he was known as Louis. 

"Yes. We're lucky we were able to get a room." The Older one replied. He was known as Harry.

"Don't you want to take off your shirt?" Harry asked.

Louis looked up from the window.

"Your shirt is soaked." Harry repeated.

There was something in the way he said it, Louis noticed, that there was a glint in Harry's eyes that he hadn't seen--well only when they invited over the occasional prostitutes.

"I guess I should take my shirt off…" Louis admitted finally.

"Do you need any help?" Harry asked with a smirk.

Louis didn't answer, but Harry got up anyway. Louis hadn't noticed how built Harry was until now…

Louis was silent was Harry slowly undid his shirt buttons, purposely gliding his fingers over Louis's skin as he went. Once his shirt was unbuttoned, Harry leaned in and pulled the shirt off Louis and casually dropped it on the floor. Now their faces were even closer together than usual.

"Aren't you going to pick it up?" Louis asked.

"It's your shirt."

Louis paused, then slowly bent down to get his shirt off the floor--his blue eyes never leaving the green eyes of Harry. Just before his hand reached the white shirt on the floor, Harry stopped him and brought Louis's face up to meet his eyes once more.

"You amuse me in so many ways, Louis." Harry whispered with a smirk.

The tension in the air heightened as Harry leaned in and placed his lips onto Louis's. At first, Louis was shocked and caught off guard. But the thing that shocked him the most was the fact that although Harry had kissed him,

He felt no disgust.

It actually felt…

Good.

It was then that Louis gave in to whatever he was feeling, and as he kissed Harry back, Harry circled his arms around Louis's waist, pulled him closer. Their kisses became more intimate as Louis opened his mouth to let Harry explore. Harry grinded his tongue with Louis's, gently bit his tongue with his fangs and then sucked on the blood making Louis moan. Finally, Harry pulled away from Louis slowly--almost teasingly. Louis whimpered slightly, but licked his lips as if tasting where Harry's lips had been.

"Come." Harry whispered, leading Louis over to the bed. Louis took no time in laying down and allowing Harry to straddle him.

Harry smirked and winked before trailing hot kisses down Louis's chest. Since both of them were warm after feeding, Harry's lips left Louis's skin on fire. Louis timidly ran his hands through Harry's Hair, as he continued to suck on Louis's neck. When Harry finally returned to Louis's lips, he pressed himself closer to Louis as their tongues battled with one another's. As the two vampires made out, they began to gently grind against one another, giving their erections much needed friction.

But that wasn't enough.

Louis gasped slightly as Harry pulled away and began to remove Louis's jeans. Louis wasn't sure if he was ready for this, but his throbbing manhood was enough to tell him that it was too late to turn back now. Once all his bottom were removed, Harry leaned down to Louis's ear.

"You're so beautiful. I can't wait to take you." He purred as he gently stroked Louis's shaft.

Louis gasped, not meaning to. Harry smiled--showing his marvelous fangs before placing his whole hand on Louis's length and starting his motion back and forth slowly. Louis tried to hold back, but it wasn't long before he bucked his hips to Harry's rhythm. Harry smirked at this, but continued his slow teasing motion.

"Ohh….H-Harry…" Louis moaned, wanting desperately to reach his release.

"You like this don't you?"

"Y-Yes…but--"

"Shh. The greater things come to those who wait, Louis." Harry replied as he quickened his pace, only slightly.

Suddenly, just as Louis was nearing his climax, Harry stopped and replaced his hand with his mouth.

As he swirled his tongue around the tip of Louis's member, Harry was in pure bliss; tasting the salty pre-cum of his lover. Louis was going mad with desire. The combination of Harry's warm breath and the wetness of his tongue was enough to send Louis into his climax. But he was holding it in. Finally, Harry took all of Louis's length in his mouth. Louis was fighting not to cry out again.

'Don't hold back Louis. Let me hear how much you want this…how much you want me.' Harry spoke into Louis's mind as he sucked gently on Louis's throbbing manhood.

"Ahhh….H-Harry…" Louis moaned.

'What do you want me to do?'

"Go….F-Faster…." Louis cried out.

Harry winked and began to bob his head back and forth.

The feeling inside Louis was building up fast, and with one thrust he erupted in Harry's mouth. Harry swallowed every drop before slowly removing his mouth. He went back up to look Louis in the eyes, and placed either hands on his face.

"You want me to do it?" He asked.

Louis nodded, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

Harry smirked as Louis placed gentle kisses down his neck and to his chest. He cried out in pleasure, and slight pain as Louis raked his fangs across Harry's chest, licking the blood away as he went along. He then kissed Harry, giving him a taste of his own blood. Louis then removed Harry's jeans , and once they were off, he slowly licked up Harry's shaft teasingly before pulling away. Now that they were both naked, Harry pulled Louis into his lap and placed his hand in Louis's. Louis understood and slid all four fingers into his mouth, licking and sucking each one.

"That's right, get them nice and wet." Harry purred.

Once Louis was finished, Harry gently urged him into the correct position. Harry could sense Louis's discomfort.

"Just relax Lou, I won't harm you in any way." He whispered.

Louis took a deep breath as Harry inserted one wet finger into Louis's opening. Louis gasped and Harry felt him tense up again.

'Relax.' Harry urged in Louis's mind. Louis did as he was told.

Harry added another finger and gently did a scissor-like movement before adding his third finger. This time he moved up a bit more and when he hit the right spot, Louis groaned in pleasure.

"That's only a sample of how good it will feel." Louis whispered with a smirk.

Once he was sure Louis was properly stretched, he removed his fingers, gave Louis's ass a playful squeeze and slowly slid his length in Louis's opening. Louis closed his eyes and winced in pain, but Harry was gentle and didn't go in any further until Louis was ready. When Louis gave him the signal, Harry began his motion in and out slowly. It wasn't long before Louis caught on to Harry's motion and moved with him.

"Ohhh….Harry…Ahhh…." Louis moaned, as Harry began hitting the right spot.

"So…tight…" Harry groaned, as he felt himself nearing his climax.

He reached around to Louis's neglected but not forgotten manhood and began to stroke it. He wanted them both to reach their climax at the same time.

"Harry…I'm going to…" Louis moaned.

"Wait…just a bit longer Lou…ahhhh!" Harry moaned, and with one hard thrust, he exploded as well as Louis.

They both struggled to slow their breathing as Harry gently pulled out of Louis and laid down on the bed. Louis turned and got on top of him and kissed him gently. The kiss became more passionate as their tongues fought for dominance once again and they began grinding on one another.

"I thought you'd had enough for one night." Harry teased when they broke away.

"Are you kidding? Its my turn now." Louis replied with a smirk.

Thunder crashed from outside and lightning flashed, illuminating the silhouettes of two hot lovers becoming one. The rain was pouring down harder now, and the windows were starting to fog .

 

 

Fin ;)


End file.
